


Donna's Radio Show

by whyteboardmarker



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Acting, Actor Ten, Actress Rose, Alternative Universe - Human, Couple Actors, F/M, Humour, Pregnancy, Professor Ten, Radio, Romance, Student Rose, Temping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyteboardmarker/pseuds/whyteboardmarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna is temping on a radio show. Her show today though will feature one of Britain's infamous couples. The man looks like an escaped mental patient while his wife humours him. Will she survive without getting fired and proving her mother right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donna's Radio Show

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published on FanFiction. I'm bringing this over to test out how publishing works here.  
> And just to make this absolutely clear...I don't own Doctor Who, no copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this.

Donna Noble was mentally giving herself a pep talk before her evening show started on the radio. She was going to be interviewing the one of the most newsworthy couples in all of Britain. And her mother called her useless. She scoffed. Sylvia Noble would never acknowledge anything her daughter did as good. It did not help that Donna was on a trial period. Her contract was for a temporary position until they found someone more qualified. Her mother said that a temp was replaceable like coffee filters, that Donna would be replaced faster than she could find a next job.

Donna fixed up her studio, placing her cushion in her chair in the position that she liked and moving her two guests' coffee mugs to their seats. They supposed to be there since ten minutes ago. Donna sat down and read her transcript of what questions she was to ask them for the fiftieth time. She looked up at the clock, one minute left before they were on air. Celebrities, Donna thought, coming in whenever they feel like.

A tall skinny man burst through the door, pulling a shorter blonde woman behind him.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry-"

"Shut up, sit down and get your headsets," Donna barked at them. "We are on air in thirty seconds! And you just swan in like you're the lord of time!" Donna just hoped she didn't lose her job barking at them.

The blonde giggled at him while sitting and fixing her headset. Ianto from the other room signalled that they were on air in five. Donna hurried in record time.

"Good evening loyal listeners! Last show I told you that we were going to have two surprise guests for today's show." The man and woman grinned at each other. Donna was nauseated at how cute they were.

"Good evening Doctor James McCrimmon and Rose Tyler. Welcome to Clement Radio's Evening Show."

"Thank you for having us," Rose answered. "And sorry for being late. This one," she gestured at James, "forgot completely about the show."

He looked chastened, blushing and ducking his head. "I was working on a project. Lost track of time."

"At least you were here before the show started. Now," Donna mentally ran through her questions again, "our listeners want to know more about one of the most famous couple in Britain. Why did you agree to do this show?"

"I've always listened to it when I was a student at uni. I still do. It's where I get all the updates of what is happening," Rose said.

"I listened to it because she listened to it and when you called it was only natural that we accepted," James answered.

"Both of you are actors. Is this something you've always wanted to do?" Donna asked.

James and Rose looked at each other before Rose answered. "I've always liked acting but I never thought to pursue it. I've done a few works here and there but it is more like a hobby."

"I like a lot of things. I just try to do something for each," James answered.

"James, you've done Shakespeare. Is it something you've always wanted to do?"

He rolled his lips and popped. "Shakespeare is a brilliant man. Genius he was. To be part of something that magical is an honour."

"And you are a professor at the University of London as well. What do you teach?"

"Astrophysics," he confirmed.

"Impressive. How did you get into that field?"

"I've always loved the night sky and imagined what it was like to be among them. But I know now." He grasped Rose's hand. "I've got a brilliant wife who is like the universe itself." They both smiled lovingly at each other. Donna internally gagged. It was too cute.

"Rose, what made you decide to get into acting?"

"I saw a poster for auditions for a musical at the university calling for non-theatre arts students. Something about broadening the horizons of other students. The theatre arts students get the professional set. The amateurs get the reused sets. I auditioned, got the lead role and loved it ever since."

"What were you studying at uni?"

"Art," Rose answered. "I've always been sketching my whole life and decided that I might as well do what I love."

"Rose, did you go to the same university that your husband teaches in?"

"It's where we met." Rose turned and smiled at her husband.

"The best day of my life," James said, giving her a bright smile.

It was time for Donna to accept callers. She looked at Ianto who gave her the signal. "And now we'll take in a few calls. Good evening caller. What's your name?"

"Hi! I'm Kayla."

"Where are you from Kayla?"

"I'm from Chelsham."

"A Londoner. Now what do you want to ask James McCrimmon and Rose Tyler?"

"How did the two of you meet?" James and Rose both gave each other a sappy smile that had Donna rolling her eyes.

"I was walking to my dorm after a late class when there was a mob of student protesters running my way."

James took Rose's hand and squeezed it. "I had also finished a late class and was walking the same way. My flat was nearby so I walked. I saw a woman nearby closer to the mob. And so I rushed to her, took her hand and told her-"

"Run," Rose finished, doing that ridiculous sappy smile again.

"And we've been running ever since." James bumped her shoulder with his and she giggled. Donna wondered how two fully grown adults could still act like a teenage couple on their first date. She reckoned they must both be absolutely bonkers.

"All right. Next caller please. Good evening. Your name and where you're calling from please."

"Hi. I'm John from Blackburn, Scotland."

"Ooooh! That's near where I'm from!" James was basically bouncing in his seat. "Hi fellow Scotsman!"

The young man chuckled over the phone. "Hello again. I can't believe I'm actually talking to THE James McCrimmon. I'm fanboying in my room!"

"Believe it because I was just like you waiting to call in to radio shows to speak to my favourite celebrities years ago. Never got through though. I swore they blacklisted me!"

'And now if you are finished hijacking my show," Donna said to a visibly sheepish James, "what question do you have for this couple John?"

"What do each of you think about the huge age gap between you two?"

Rose hummed at the question while James looked thoughtful. "It doesn't bothers us truthfully. I know my husband is twelve years older than me but he has never made me felt below his equal."

"I told her in the beginning of our relationship that I was robbing her of all the experiences she ought to have while she was young and she slapped me!" James clutched his cheek as if he still felt the imprint of his wife's hand.

"It isn't exactly what you expect to hear from a man when you've just told him you love him." Rose cocked an eyebrow at him.

"It hurt!" He still clutched his cheek.

"Good. It was supposed to." Rose moved his hand and gently patted his cheek.

"She slaps like her mother you know?"

Donna genuinely laughed at that one. "What did you do?"

"We eloped. Came back to tell my now mother-in-law that I've finally made an honest woman out of her daughter and bam!" He clapped his hands loudly, making Donna and Rose jump. "She slapped me!"

"And she'll do it again if you keep taking about it. Did you forget she's listening?" Rose hinted at him.

"Oh. I forgot. Sorry Jackie!"

Donna accepted the next call.

"New caller please. Hello and who do we have?"

"Good evening. This is Alonso from Reading."

James looked insanely excited. "Is your name really Alonso?"

"Erm… It is what it says on my birth certificate." Rose was silently laughing at her husband while he bounced in his chair.

"Allons-y Alonso! I've always wanted to say that."

Alonso laughed over the phone. "I studied French in secondary. Never heard that one before though."

"Tell your mother she's brilliant. Naming you a brilliant name."

"Thank you I guess. I'll tell her."

Donna was exasperated with this man. "What question do you want to ask, Alonso?"

"How does it feel to act with your spouse?" Rose and James ahhed over the question.

"Well it is quite a privilege to work with my wife. She's a brilliant stage actress and frankly the best I've ever worked with. I'm not saying that because she's my wife. She exudes raw talent." Rose smiled softly at his praise.

"It's the same for me. James can basically do any play as good as the director intended. I know I'm stroking his ego when I say this but he is a genius in everything that he does. I am honoured when we work together." True to her word, he puffed up and preened like a peacock.

Donna looked at the time. They were coming near to the end. There was just one more segment to get through.

"Now. Both of you said that there was some news you would like to share on the show when you agreed to come on air." Rose and James grinned at each other like loons before Rose spoke.

"We couldn't think of any place better to announced it so we'll get to it. We're expecting!"

Donna looked at the happy couple in front of her and felt nothing but joy for them.

"Congratulations you two! I wish you all the best!" Ianto signalled from the next room and Donna nodded.

"And you heard it here my lovely peasant folk! That's all for tonight. Goodnight!"

* * *

 

Donna silently grumbled about the incompetence of the bakery where she had ordered James and Rose's anniversary cake from. The idiots placed a two instead of a four. There was no time to change it so they were going to have to settle with it. She took the cake out of her car and walked towards the door. It burst opened when she was going to ring the doorbell, exposing a frazzled James. He grabbed her and guided her towards the car rather quickly.

"Oi! What's wrong with you spaceman?"

He turned to look at her like the sky was falling down and she was clueless. He shook her shoulders which shook the cake too. "Rose is in labour. We need to go to the hospital now!" Rose was at her mother's today. James shipped her there while he and Donna prepared the tiny surprise party.

"I'll cancel with all the guests. Let's go!"

He nodded vigorously as he folded himself into the passenger side of her minivan. Never would she say her life as a publicist for one of Britain's most famous couples ever got boring. And it was a permanent job. Take that Sylvia.

 


End file.
